criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gentleman's Safe House
The Safe House and Storage Facility is located somewhere north of Berleben in the Labenda Swamp. The Gentleman used this facility for hiding and storing assets. Layout 'Exterior' The safe house is located in a banyan tree in an open clearing. Thick patches of vines and roots descend into a circular space that is awash with waist high swamp water and general bog rot floating over the surface for about a 30 to 40 foot radius. The roots rise up and merge at different places where the tree itself begins to expand about ten feet up. Below the water is thick sediment, muck, and the bones of wayward creatures that had been left to rot. Toads, tadpoles, and other small slithering natural creatures live in the area. The safe house has an old, weathered teal bandanna ten feet up tied around one of the branches. Leading into the tree is a four-foot carved hollow covered by a piece of weathered driftwood. 'Interior' Inside of the tree is a carved chamber about 30 feet wide and 12 feet tall with roots dangling from the top. It is well-cleared and smelled of marsh water and lamp oil. There are two hooks jammed into the wall that carries the top part of an oil lantern that has been shattered against the wall. The metal is bent and there is some soaked lamp oil that had fallen from impacts that has hit the ground on the wall nearby and is offering the additional smell to the room. The floor is soggy with moss and bits of sand and gravel as well as the occasional heavy root that breaks through the surface of the soft floor. There are some pieces of broken wood slats, besides that, the chamber is empty. 'History' ' ' The hideout was a useful place to lose things or people, until they need to be found. The gentlemen was worried that no shipments had made their way south. After sending Horris Thrym up to Berleben, it was discovered that the safe house and storage facility in the swamp has gone dark. Men went to investigate and never returned. ' ' When the Mighty Nein stumbled upon the safe house they found on the inside scattered splashes of blood across areas of the walls. They were dried, but dried enough to the point where they weren't gone completely black and disintegrated. There were certain gashes against it, that looked like there was a fight and scuffle. The soft ground had signs of turbulent movement as well as a number of smeared grooves in the ground that snake and spiral about. In the far north corner of the chamber, where some of the roots have gathered and come down, there is a hole about two and a half feet wide that descends below the tree into a Subterranean Tunnel. There was a little bit of damp water and moisture that seeped into the chamber from the hole by just being near the swamp. References Art: Category:Labenda Swamp